lenobiasstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Anchiale
Anchiale Oracle of Dodona (This Character Belongs to Lenobia) Personality Anchiale has a personality called “ISFJ”. As an ISFJ, Anchiale’s primary mode of living is focused internally, where she takes things in via her five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Her secondary mode is external, where she deals with things according to how she feels about them, or how they fit into her personal value system. Anchiale lives in a world that is concrete and kind. She is truly warm and kind-hearted, and wants to believe the best of people. She values harmony and cooperation, and is likely to be very sensitive to other people's feelings. People value the her for their consideration and awareness, and her ability to bring out the best in others by their firm desire to believe the best. She behaves this way mostly to make a better future for herself, as her past was poor and almost traumatizing to her. Anchiale takes in information about people and events that seem important to her and stores it away. Because of this, Anchiale has a surprising amount of information and memory. She’s also not bought into things easily, as she can easily tell a scam from something that’s worth diving into, this works the same with people. She can tell when they’re faking anything; depressions, happiness, love, etc. She has a very clear idea of the way things should be and she learns best by doing. She values things like security, friendship, and kindness. Unlike some people, she has a well idea of what she feels about things aswell as other’s feel about situations, people, and events. She feels she has a strong responsibility to most things and will mostly never disappoint. History Anchiale is the daughter of a daughter of Khione, Kelly Rivers and Kelly’s (now ex) boyfriend, Jacob. Anchiale’s parents were both twenty-six when she was born, so they could provide fairly well for their new daughter. But when Anchiale was a year old, storm spirits attacked Kelly, Jacob, and Anchiale’s home. Her mother was the only one who could send them off, but when she tried, nothing happened. The storm spirits went away after destroying the home and injuring both Kelly and Jacob. But Anchiale went untouched. Nothing surprising happened in Anchiale’s life until Anchiale was thirteen. That’s when Kelly and Jacob had another child, Jacob Junior. Sadly, Anchiale’s brother was killed by his own father, Jacob (sr.). Kelly quickly left Jacob with Anchiale. It was official that the only safe place was Quebec with her mother. Though the flight from Australia to Canada, went down over Pennsylvania and only Anchiale lived. The flight had a little over two-hundred people on. Anchiale was adopted by Jenna Marks and Phillip Marks. But soon, her new parents became scared; every once in awhile, Anchiale would stand still, sometimes forgetting to breath, even. In these trances, she would speak almost riddles. Jenna and Phillip took Anchiale to many many different counselor sessions, everytime asked about the times she would trance, she’d deny. As she never remembered it happening. One session, her counselor revealed to her that she was a demigod child of Boreas. The reason she was telling her was because even though she was a mortal, she poessed the spirit of the Oracle of Dodona (Dione’s). She did not know why or when this happened, though it did. She took Anchiale to camp without her adoptive parent’s knowing. As far as her parents know, Anchiale’s in a mental asylum in New Zealand for Catatonic Schizophrenia. |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #E8D7BC;"| Other |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #E8D7BC;"| |} Possessions Possessions WIP Abilities Abilities *Ability to tell the future through prophecies *She can tell when it's going to snow...a very useless power that she has due to her mother being a demigod daughter of Khione. Trivia Trivia - Test Phrophecy Plague Phrophecy Little do they know about the illness they seek All the leads they follow will be meek In the beast's home it will decease Much to the surprise of the one who foresees The descent of the plague has befallen Beware, those who were chosen Category:Characters in the Making Category:Characters from CHBRP Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:CHBRP Content